BCP
by Viophen
Summary: Meet the pirate crew with the worst luck in the sea. The story of their hilarious and mostly fail and idiotic adventures on One Piece grounds. Join them as they battle many strong opponents and challenges as they work towards reaching one piece! One Piece by Eiichiro Oda Featuring the oc characters of O.VA cross over with the popular anime/manga by Eiichiro Oda "One Piece"
1. Introducing the characters

Meet the characters

Shinee Dal Dal - navigator  
- a quiet but smart girl with long black hair. Has problems communicating.  
Toto point fo - robot  
-a tall black man with brown hair in long corn rolls. Wears glasses.  
Foureyed Jin (jingles)- doctor  
-a calm guy with black hair and blonde highlights who loves to bake and wears glasses. Wants to own a bakery in future.  
Commander CB (Bunny) Pwince- right hand  
- a young man with bright red hair that is impatient. Bearer of the tama tama fruit.  
BlackHo Rain- muscle  
- a young girl with long blonde hair and blue highlights also a huge appetite. Bearer of popa popa fruit.  
T. Meow - cat-Tain  
- a small girl with silver hair and dark skin who often gets mistaken for a boy. Bearer of Genie Genie fruit, which causes extreme bad luck to self and crew.  
Boss Inlaw - builder  
- a quiet man with black hair covering his eyes. Usually don't speak but likes Rain.  
Sim wayland- Meow's friend/rival  
- has curly purple hair and a very quirky personality. Writes books mostly staring Meow and her adventures.  
Jay jay yao- banker  
- a business men with short brown hair. Keeps BCP's money stored an manages it. Only let the crew spend it on what's needed.  
Milkeyway- princess  
- a blonde young women with a kind heart but not very smart. Asks Meow for help when she's in trouble.


	2. 1) Worst Pirate Ever!

Chapter 1. Worst Pirate Ever

* * *

(One Piece © _Eiichiro Oda)_

T. Meow wondered along the bridge of the harbor at Auckland village. She watched the large pirate ships docked in front of the harbor. She hated the thought of travel by sea. She would immediately get sea sick and would not be able to stand that much exposure to the sun. Just thinking about it gave her a headache. She crouched at the edge of the bridge facing the water clutching her head, in case she throws up. Just as she was about to stand up, she felt a push on her back. She lost balance and her head started spinning. As she fell into the water she took a glimpse of what had pushed her over: a boy wearing a red vest and a straw hat. Anger boiled up inside her but she refused to lose control, that would only damage her pride even more. Only when she hit the water did she realize that she cannot swim. This was a result of eating the Genie Genie fruit. She was never meant to eat the damn thing. She was only curious to what it would taste like, so she decided to try it. Her friends after would give her a hard time about it saying: curiosity kills the cat! Even though Meow never showed it she was quiet humiliated by this.

She started to splash furiously with her hands, 'how embarrassing' she thought blushing. She was grateful for her dark skin in these time to hide her redness of blushing. She reached for her pocket and grabbed her lamp. She swiped two fingers along the side of it, and as usual a chubby, old blue man came out. He was wearing his reading glasses with a expression that said: 'I am not amused.' He also wore a small purple vest that was open in the middle (clearly because it would not fit, and buttoning it up seemed impossible), the rest of body was a smoky tail that lead into the lamp (he usually floated around like a large bubble as Meow always thought). As irritated as Meow was, she smiled an arrogant smile and said: "alright Genie, since this was probably your bad luck fruit's fault, I would appreciate it if you would help me out."

Genie snorted.  
"Well well princess look who asked for help!" He grinned twirling Meow's Silver hair with his large finger.

"Are you begging me?" He asked in a provocative voice. Meow lost her patience.

"Hell no you bastard! I rather drown. But if you don't save me, I can always just dump you in the ocean where you would be stuck in your lamp forever!" Meow needed to hurry or her arms aren't going to support her anymore. "You know your one of the worst devil fruit there is. No one wanted you so much that they practically payed me to have it. Apparently your bad luck, even without being eaten, I know how much you hate being trapped in that lamp". Genie's expression changed from not bothered to an annoyed look.

"Che, feisty little princess ain't ya! Oh fine since I'm in such a good mood, not because you threatened me with your pathetic excuses" Genie reached in, grabbed Meow from the back of her shirt lifting her up and out of the water. He threw her on to the the bridge with his large fingers. "There you go, happy?"

Meow coughed and shivered as she hated the way the water feels. Her mum used to mock her about it saying she was born from a cat and she was not meant for the ocean, which was even more embarrassing since Auckland is known as the city of sails, one of the only villages where pirates are allowed to pass through, as long as no trouble were caused. Which reminds her of the straw hat boy that has pushed her over the bridge and didn't even notice. "That idiot! He'll pay for this! He's a pirate for sure! He should still be in town" Meow started stomping down to the town still soaking wet, and now freezing cold. Genie sighed.

"You sure you want to mess with a pirate, princess? And have you ever consider a more feminine haircut.." Meow ignored him. "Oi return me this instant! You know I hate this time of day it's bad for my perfectly blue skin! You listening?! Princess?! I'll never help you again!"


	3. 2) Grand Line!

2. Grand Line?!

* * *

(One Piece © Eiichiro Oda)

Meow decided to go and change first before looking for the straw hat kid. She was hesitant about going in through the front of the castle as this would mean that the guards will find out she snuk out of the house.

She grabbed her lamp and whispered: "oi genie! Let be borrow your flying carpet..."

Meow wasn't sure he'd let her borrow it but a rolled up bit of fabric came out if the small hole on the oil lamp.

"Thanks..." She climbed on and lifted the sides.

The carpet lifted.

She went straight for her room, hoping no one will see her.

The large Indian style building was not that hard to get into, if you know your way around that is.

She came up to a room that was dark.

"This must be my room... I think.." She went in through the window.

She froze.

This was not her room at all.

It was a crowded room with lots of men drinking... Not just men, pirates.

What are pirates doing here?

Then it hit her.

This must be the room they had prepared for the pirates to enjoy so they will not upset the villagers.

They were all staring at her now.

Then they started laughing.

There she was being made fun of again by a bunch of pirates.

She stormed through the crowd as she got closer to the door someone yelled out: "hey! Why are you all wet like that?! Did you go swimming in this time of day?"

It was the straw hat kid.

Meow was pissed.

He has not only pushed her over, but now teasing her.

She was furious But kept calm.

"Why yes, yes I have been swimming. Problem?"

"No! I like the food here!"

He went back to eating the plates of meat in front of him when a blonde haired guy in a suit hit him on the head.

"Luffy you idiot! That's not the way you talk to a lady!"

Then it was the green haired man that spoke.

"This kid is a girl? It's kind of hard to say don't you think?"

"Zoro! My sense for femininity never lies! This is in fact a girl!"

"Really?!" The straw hat boy, green haired man and also this guy with really curly hair and long nose yelled at the same time.

Then a familiar voice spoke.

"Heh! How can you be swimming when you can't even swim!"

A red haired boy was sitting at a table on his own, he was wearing a dark red coat and red baggy pants. He was leaned back on his chair with his legs on the table.

"Ba-bunny?! What are you doing here?!"

"Apparently you got adopted into a rich family! I decided to come freeload!"

"Tsk idiot! I was never going to stay here! I was here for business reasons only!"

"Yea well you were taking too long! I was bored" he shrugged before taking a sip from his bottle of vodka.

The pirates have gone back to eating now and Meow's pride has restored.

"Well we have work. Lets take a bunch of gold and gap it"Meow said sitting next to Bunny.

"Heh did you forget 'Cat-Tain', you ate a devil fruit... The worst one of them all in fact! You can't just steal like we use to anymore! Nothing ever goes right!" Bunny sighed as he took few more swallows at the vodka.

"Wow a lot has happened in one year huh.. I can't believe I ate that damn fruit! If the others find out I'm doomed.." Meow scratched her head with both hands.

"Well they kind of already know..."

"What?! How?!"

"You think we won't keep a close eye on our useless cat- Tain..."

Meow was feeling too lazy to fight. She just let it go and sighed.

Meow looked at the straw hat guy.

He was eating happily and saying something to his friends.

Meow strained her ears trying to listen.

She made out few words. "Grand line...dangerous...rich.."

Then it occurred to her.

Meow slammed her hands on the table.

"Bunny! Lets go to grand line too!"

Bunny choked on his alcohol in shock and almost fell off his chair.

"Are you insane?! We can't even steal from pirates anymore! There's no way we can make it to grand line with our luck! After we left the marines we are wanted criminals! There's no way we can be pirates!"

"Why? You scared?" Meow provoked.

"No! I'm not! It's called being smart you dumb shit!"

"Well who cares about luck... Lets just beat it and go to grand line with our skills!"

"Then go by yourself."

"Fine. I will."

"You never think do you..."

"But it'll be fun!"

"You don't go to grand line for fun! And you get sea sick!"

"So you are scared...I understand"

Bunny sighed.

"We don't have a ship.."

"The old man who owns this place has a few.."

"You heartless cat! Don't you have shame in stealing from the man who adopted you?!" Bunny seemed not surprised, after all they have known each other for a while.

"Not really.. Stealing from him was the goal in the first place you know."

"Ahh yea.. Lets go then, besides what are 'senpais' for but to take care of their useless cats"

Meow was excited, more than the fact that they were going to the grand line, she wanted to compete against the straw hat guy.

He will pay for the bad luck he has caused today.

But the sea travel part made her stomach turn.


End file.
